Wish Upon a Star
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Seamus and Lavender used to be best friends, but they fell apart after the Yule Ball. They slowly reconnect in their seventh year. This might turn into a collection of moments between them. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This may be slightly AU. There isn't much known about Seamus and Lavender. This is written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble Athon with the prompt "wish upon a star." It was also written for the number of your pen name challenge, and the As Strong as We Are United III competition. It might turn into a collection of Seamus/Lavender moments.**

* * *

Lavender was working on her astronomy homework at the Astronomy Tower late one night. She stiffened when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and reached for her wand. The footsteps grew closer, and she raised it as she quickly thought of a spell to defend herself. Her wand nearly fell when she saw that the person was Seamus and smacked him across his shoulder.

"Hey! What'd I do?" Seamus exclaimed as he held up his hands in protest.

"You scared me. I thought you were Death Eater or a Slytherin," Lavender answered as she let out a sigh of relief.

Seamus crossed his arms as he stared at her. "It serves you right for getting scared like that. You shouldn't be out here this late."

Lavender narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms as well. "Neither should you! What're you doing here?"

Seamus sighed as he met her eyes. "Parvati was worried about you. She woke me up when she realized you weren't in bed and I decided to look for you."

Lavender relaxed as she went back to her books. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. You can go back to bed now though," she said as she gazed back at her books.

She glanced up when she realized that Seamus didn't budge. "I don't want to leave you by yourself. It's dangerous, especially at night."

Lavender's heart flipped when she realized that Seamus actually cared about what happened to her, but she ignored it. She couldn't let her old feelings for him come back now. "Why do you care? We haven't really spoken in three years," she snapped at him.

Seamus looked at the ground uncomfortably as he shifted from one foot to the other. "I just…do, all right?"

Silence grew between them, and Lavender made room for him to sit down. "You might as well sit," she muttered quietly. "I'm going to be here for awhile."

Seamus stood there quietly for another moment before he joined her. "I'm sorry for how things went after the Yule Ball," he said finally after several moments.

Lavender glanced up at him and was startled when she realized that he meant it. "We used to be best friends," she said finally. "What happened?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "We just…fell apart. We were young. It was stupid. The thought of a relationship scared me at the time."

Lavender sighed. "I didn't want a relationship then. I just wanted a date with somebody I knew," she admitted.

"I didn't know that then," Seamus answered defensively. "I'm tired of avoiding you all the time. Can we be friends again? Please?"

Stars twinkled above them as Lavender looked up at them as if she was searching for the answer. She nodded before saying, "Don't let me down again."

Seamus grinned at her as he hugged her. "I won't. I promise."

Lavender gave him a look, but decided to look up at the sky instead of replying. A shooting star appeared and she quickly closed her eyes to make a wish. When she opened them, she saw that Seamus was still staring at her. "What'd you wish for?" he asked her quietly.

"It won't come true if I tell you," Lavender answered, smiling at him as she snuggled against him to stay warm.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	2. Missing You

**A/N: I had planned on updating this much earlier than this. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But this is finally here, and I plan on adding more eventually. Hopefully. This was written for the monthly drabble athon, the Life at Hogwarts (seventh year) Competition, and the Canon vs. Fanon Competition. This has 605 words. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Seamus had woken up earlier than usual the next morning and headed down to the Great Hall. He sat by himself like usual. He heard a noise and glanced up to see Lavender smiling down at him shyly.

"Hi…is this seat taken?" He narrowed his eyes at the seat she was pointing at. The seat had belonged to his best friend, Dean Thomas, but Dean wasn't at Hogwarts that year. His throat tightened at the reminder, and he almost scolded Lavender for even thinking about taking it. But he bit his tongue because he knew they hadn't sat together in years.

"That's…that's Dean's seat," he said finally. He couldn't let anybody new take his seat…if he did, than that meant that Seamus accepted the fact that Dean wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. That he couldn't come back. Lavender's face softened as she slowly started to back away. "But you're welcome to sit in this one," he said quickly, scooping up his books as he made room for her to sit on his other side.

Lavender gave him a grateful smile as she joined him. "I'm sorry about…that," she said softly after a moment, nodding toward Dean's seat. "I forgot that was his spot. That must be hard for you, not having your best friend here anymore."

Seamus shook his head. "It's fine," he muttered, not really wanting to talk about it. "I've been dealing with it this far, haven't I?"

Lavender bit her lip nervously and shrugged. "I haven't really asked you before now."

He shook his head and glanced off toward the door. "Come on… we'll be late to class if we don't leave now."

That conversation was the last conversation they had that day. Seamus didn't know why he wasn't in the mood to talk, and Lavender ended up keeping her distance from him. He knew they were trying to be friend again, but he was glad for the distance.

Seamus finally approached her later that night in the common room when she was alone. "I haven't really been dealing with it well," he admitted softly, looking down at the floor. The ache of missing his best friend was suddenly too great, and Seamus scolded himself for allowing himself to be weak like this.

Compassion filled Lavender's eyes, and she moved over on the couch so he would have room. Seamus closed his eyes to block out the feelings he was having and suddenly felt her wrap her arms around him. "I miss him…will I get to see him again?"

Lavender ran a hand softly through his hair. "Shh…it'll be ok. You will see him again. I'm sure of it. He's bound to be safer than we are here."

"I just hate not knowing where he is…not being able to write him. It sucks, you know?"

She nodded. "I know. I lost my childhood best friend when I came to Hogwarts. She didn't like finding out that I was a witch and started avoiding me. It's not the same thing as Dean's situation, but I can understand."

They sat there quietly for several moments until Seamus spoke again. "Can I stay with you again tonight? I don't like being in my dorm. It's too quiet with Neville and I. It also reminds me that he isn't here." He gave her a crooked smile. " It was nice being with you last night."

Lavender smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. "Yes…we can stay down here, though it'll be your fault if we're caught this time."

"I'll take the blame for it," he promised her as his spirits suddenly soared for the first time that day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	3. Lucky Charms

**A/N: I work all weekend, so I decided to update this story again today. I hope you guys like this chapter! This is written for the Scavenger Hunt Competition (friendship fic prompt), the Canon vs. Fanon Competition, and the Life at Hogwarts Competition. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

"You haven't been spending any time at all with me lately. I keep seeing you with Seamus "Lucky Charms" Finnigan. Is there something you want to tell me?" Lavender looked up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and saw her best friend standing above her.

She thought about her question before shaking her head. "Nope…nothing," she said, ducking her head. Lavender didn't really want to talk about her rekindling friendship with Parvati. It was something she was trying to get used to herself. "And don't call him Lucky Charms. You know he hates that," she scolded Parvati.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "You're defending him again. That must mean you like him a little. You were always so defensive about Ron."

Lavender shut her book. "I don't really want to talk about Ron. Not now or ever."

"It's either Ron or Seamus. Take your pick," Parvati replied casually.

"Ugh, since when have you become impossible?" Lavender demanded, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Yes, Seamus and I are friends again. We've been hanging out a lot because _we're friends_. Friends are supposed to hang out with each other. Are you happy now?"

Her friend crossed her arms. "Not quite. When did this happen?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "The night I disappeared to the Astronomy Tower. He said you were worried."

A puzzled expression appeared on Parvati's face. "I haven't talked to Seamus since fourth year. I definitely didn't talk to him one night either."

Now it was Lavender's turn to wear a puzzled expression. "But he told me you wanted him to check on you…why would he lie about that?"

Parvati gave her a look. "Do you really have to ask that question?" she asked softly.

"Yes…why would he say that you wanted him to look for me when you didn't?"

Her friend sighed before shrugging. "Maybe because he still has feelings for you and wanted to make sure you were safe?"

Lavender widened her eyes. "Oh Merlin! That could totally be it!" She hesitated, suddenly worried. "What if that is it?"

"Relax. He's not proposing to you. He just wanted to protect you from the big bad Death Eaters." Parvati nudged Lavender slightly. "Just talk to him."

"You shouldn't joke about the Death Eaters here. You might get into trouble," Lavender scolded her friend. "I'll talk to him the next time I see him."

Parvati suddenly smiled when she looked over Lavender's shoulder. "Great! Here he comes then…go talk to Lucky Charms now."

She tried pushing her when Lavender gave her friend a look before noticing Seamus. He hadn't noticed them yet, and her stomach flipped at the sight of him. "Er…maybe later. I forgot some homework upstairs!" Lavender got up before her friend could say another word and dashed upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	4. No More Next Time's

**A/N: There's not much to say here except that this is for the Canon Vs. Fanon I Competition, and the Life at Hogwarts competition. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Lavender snuck up to the Astronomy Tower again one night and was startled to see that somebody else was already there. She jumped and placed her hand over her heart when she realized that it was Seamus. "Merlin, you shouldn't scare people like that!" she said, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me? You're the one that snuck up on me this time. I was about to curse you!" She glanced down and saw that he had lowered his wand when he saw her.

"You've been avoiding me," he said accusingly.

"No I haven't," Lavender said quickly, hoping that she looked innocent.

"Yes you have. You've been ducking into a hiding spot every time you see me, or pretending to do homework. What's that about? I thought we were friends again."

"We are, I just-" Lavender was cut off when Seamus suddenly widened his eyes. He placed a hand over her mouth and pushed her behind him.

"Seamus, what is it?" Lavender whispered. She could tell that something had scared him, he never got this protective over her before.

"Shh…hide!" he muttered under his breath.

Lavender barely had enough time to hide before she heard Filch appear. "Well, well, well," he whispered, grinning at Seamus. "What have we here… student out of bed! You do know the crime for this punishment, don't you?"

Lavender peeked over and saw Seamus was scowling at Filch. He remained silent as Filch continued smirking. "Whipping. I can finally whip students again for their crimes. If only Dolores had been able to stay here…"

She gasped as he tugged on Seamus's ear. She started to come out of her hiding spot, but Seamus met her eyes and shook his head lightly.

"Were you meeting anybody else up here, boy?" Filch asked him harshly.

"No." Seamus's answer was adamant. Filch narrowed his eyes and started to head toward where Lavender was hiding. She held her breath and silently moved further away from him so he wouldn't catch her.

"Very well. You're coming with me!" Filch growled as he pushed him forward.

Lavender's heart sank. Seamus was getting in trouble for something that was her fault, and she felt awful for it. She broke into a run when she was sure it was safe and took off for the common room to wait for him to come back.

It was close to morning when he walked back into the common room. Lavender jumped up when the portrait door opened. Seamus looked tired and beaten, but she rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Lavender!" He exclaimed in an awestruck voice.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered as she ran a hand through his hair. "I never wanted you to get in trouble for me… you shouldn't have gone through that."

Seamus's expression changed. "No, I couldn't have let you go through that. I wanted to protect you."

Lavender smiled as she looked at him and then finally kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she muttered softly. "But next time I'll take the blame."

He shook his head stubbornly. "No more next times. Promise me you won't sneak out again."

"I promise," Lavender answered. Sneaking out didn't do them much good after all.


	5. Last Day Before Christmas Break

**A/N: This most likely will be the last chapter of this collection. This was for the Canon Vs. Fanon Competition, the Life at Hogwarts Competition in HPFC, and the Divination assignment three in the Hogwarts forum. I seem to be in the mood for Christmas already since I keep writing Christmas stories! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Lavender had just finished her last Divination class before Christmas break started. It was also her last class for term, so she had the rest of the afternoon off to pack to go home and to spend time with Parvati before they left.

She had let her mind travel while she was walking and didn't hear when Seamus had snuck up on her. Lavender jumped when she saw him and placed a hand over her heart. "Merlin, are we ever going to stop scaring each other?" Lavender asked, smiling at him.

Seamus shrugged his shoulder casually. "I don't know…some would say that we're keeping each other on our toes," he answered, winking at her. They walked side by side, and their hands kept brushing against each other's and lingered every so often. Her eyes widened. She knew she definitely wasn't imagining that.

Lavender's breath caught when their eyes met, and she tried to focus on where she was going. She still didn't know how to deal with these feelings she was having yet. "I suppose they might," she murmured.

"What are you doing over the holidays?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she didn't know.

"We might try to get last minute tickets to a Quidditch game… but it might just be a quiet Christmas at home because of everything that's going on." Seamus looked awkward as he looked away.

"Well, I hope the Quidditch game works out for you," Lavender said politely.

He tilted his head to look at her. "What about you?"

"We're just seeing some family members," Lavender answered. She suddenly felt shy as a thought appeared in her head. "I…I'll miss you," she murmured, feeling embarrassed as she looked at the floor.

Seamus lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I'll miss you too," he admitted after a moment.

She closed the gap between them by pulling him into a tight hug. Lavender really was glad that they had become better friends that year. She had no idea what she would've done without him.

"Mistletoe," Seamus muttered as he gave her a crooked smile.

Lavender blinked at him in confusion as she looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging from it. "How did that get there?" she asked curiously. She knew it hadn't been there before.

Seamus shrugged, though he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Magic?" he suggested in an amused tone.

"Possibly…" Lavender didn't have time to dwell on her next thought much longer. Seamus was looking at her in a way that made her want to melt. She could feel herself drawing closer to him as time seemed to have come to a halt around them. Their faces were closer to each other now. She was certain that she was barely breathing then…her eyes closed and their lips finally met. The kiss was slow and soft, but Lavender was completely lost in the moment. Her whole body tingled and the kiss felt electrifying even though neither of them deepened it.

"Wow," she muttered breathlessly when they pulled apart.

Seamus grinned as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I've wanted to do that for ages," he admitted.

Lavender's heart danced as she blinked at him in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "I've also wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend…" Seamus trailed off as he looked nervous again.

She froze for a second before she responded by kissing him again.

"Is that a yes?" Seamus asked her hopefully. She nodded before kissing him again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
